


Well, Then

by kashmir



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy's thoughts after The Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Then

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/), because she asked.

Well, then.

She certainly hadn't expected that to happen.

Ever. Especially after their train wreck of a date.

But, it had and holy hell. Izzy finally got the true meaning of 'having your socks knocked off.'

She tried to concentrate on everyone's conversation but it had been reduced to a low hum in her ears. She thought George might've asked her something but since she had no idea what or what to answer, she just took another sip of her drink and made a non-committal noise. He went back to Christina and Meredith after that and she let out a small breath she hadn't known she was holding. Must've appeased him.

Her mind kept wandering back to that kiss. The Kiss. She had never been kissed like _that_ before. Ever. Not that she'd kissed that many guys but, still.

She couldn't help but think if he kissed that well... What else could he do?

She hid her smile behind her glass before George or anyone could ask her what was so damn funny.

If that was the response she got from Alex when she yelled at him, maybe she'd have to do it more often.


End file.
